XY123
| ja_ed=プニちゃんのうた | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=尼野浩正 | directorn=1 | director=高橋知也 | artn=5 | art=斉藤圭太 | art2=山田桃子 | art3=清水健一 | art4=篠原隆 | art5=上杉遵史 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=XY121-XY130| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} A Diamond in the Rough! (Japanese: メレシーを探せ！ヌメルゴンとデデンネ！！ Find ! and Dedenne!!) is the 123rd episode of the , and the 922nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 9, 2016 and in the United States on September 10, 2016. Blurb A visit to a friend confronts our heroes with a most unusual group of challenges! Our heroes are visiting the wetland where Ash’s friend Goodra now lives when they run into a group of Carbink with a problem—one of their Carbink friends is playing a trick on them, hiding and refusing to come out! Everyone joins the search, but the Carbink are lured into a trap and used as part of a Team Rocket robot! Feeling bad about the trouble it’s caused, the mischievous Carbink teams up with Goodra to free its friends and send the villains blasting off again. Meanwhile, Alain has just defeated Gym Leader Korrina for his eighth badge, and he hopes to face a particular opponent at the Kalos League… Plot A group of are looking for another Carbink but are unable to find it. Once they have left, the Carbink they are searching for jumps down from a tree and laughs at them for not finding it, before it goes underground and pops up near where and are playing. The ball they are playing with ends up hitting Carbink as Dedenne jumps through the bushes and hits Carbink as well. Bonnie joins them and spots Carbink. Bonnie introduces her, Dedenne and Squishy but Carbink dives underground once more as calls Bonnie back over, as they prepare to leave. and are heading to Lumiose City for the Lumiose Conference and are passing through . Dedenne is excited at the idea of meeting again as Clemont knows the two were very close. They come across Keanan who is getting some water from the swamp with when Ash and friends come over and say hello. Keanan says that Goodra is by the spring and asks Bellsprout to get Goodra but Ash says they'll go themselves. Keanan says Goodra will be glad to see them as they head on their way. At the spring, Goodra is watching the other Pokémon play alongside and when Ash and friends arrive. The Pokémon say hello as Dedenne runs up to join Goodra followed by Ash and friends. Bonnie introduces Goodra to Squishy as Ash sends out his other Pokémon, revealing to Goodra that and have evolved and introduces Goodra to . Elsewhere, a is walking out of a lake, when Carbink pops up right under it. Lotad is not happy and attacks with which Carbink dodges. Carbink uses to engulf two other Lotad in the sandstorm as the first Lotad races off to get help and finds Ash and the others. Lotad leads them to Carbink which has also captured . Ash yells at Carbink to stop which it does. Bonnie recognizes Carbink from before as Ash scans Carbink with his Pokédex, as the other Carbink joins it. Clemont notices that they usually live in underground caves so wonders what they are doing above ground. The Carbink proceed to leave but the troublesome Carbink whips up another sandstorm before going underground once again. The other Carbink confirm to Ash that they are friends with the mischievous Carbink. Ash agrees to help find the Carbink and calls Talonflame and Noivern out to help find it as Clemont sends out to look underground. The search begins with Talonflame and Noivern searching from the sky. Bunnelby pops up near Clemont and but hasn't found Carbink. A picks up a rock but doesn't find Carbink either. Pikachu checks with two Lotad but they haven't found Carbink. Florges and Floette lay a berry on a rock to try and entice Carbink. When they aren't looking, Carbink takes the berry. When Florges notices the berry has gone, she spots looking and believes Quagsire took the berry and attacks with . As the other Carbink keep looking, three are also searching when the Carbink pops up from underground and chases them as spy on the Carbink. sees that it is a Carbink and James provides information. The idea of a Jewel Pokémon attracts Jessie but soon works out carrying Carbink as jewelry is no easy job. James says that Carbink's body is as hard as diamond which gives Jessie an idea and they decide to catch Carbink. As Carbink dives underground, Florges has another go at attracting Carbink with berries only for Carbink to attack her and making her drop the berries. Seeing Quagsire nearby, Florges assumes that Quagsire is responsible and attacks with as Carbink laughs nearby. Ash meets up with the others but none of them have found Carbink as Noivern and Talonflame come over. Clemont guesses that Carbink went further away so they spread out further. Team Rocket are preparing their latest mecha when the other Carbink come other and Jessie spots them. Meowth translates their dialogue and learns that they are searching for a missing Carbink and James guesses it must be the Carbink they saw earlier. Jessie stops Meowth from revealing it went underground. When asked what the strategy will be, Jessie decides to make use of all six Carbink. Florges has another go with the berries which Carbink takes again but is spotted by Floette and prevents Florges from attacking Quagsire when she notices the berries have gone as the Beedrill come over. Florges and Floette inform the Beedrill what has happened and they move on. The Carbink is laughing as it eats the berries and run off as the Beedrill approach; the Jewel Pokémon is surrounded on the water and attempts to escape but fails as Lotad and keep watch, Talonflame and Noivern leave to inform the others. Ash, Goodra and Bonnie are still looking when Talonflame arrives to inform them that Carbink has been spotted and they follow but Bonnie notices that Dedenne is missing. Noivern arrives where Serena, Clemont and Bunnelby are searching to tell them that Carbink has been located and they head off. Florges heads over to Carbink as Ash arrives and tells Carbink its friends have been searching for it before realizing that its friends have disappeared as Clemont notices that Bonnie is missing as well. Team Rocket marvel at their new mecha which is shaped like a Carbink which is now ready, unaware that Dedenne is watching them from behind a rock and notices that the six Carbink have been captured and goes to free them; after trying to bite through, the Antenna Pokémon attacks the forcefield with but fails. Team Rocket spots it and Jessie sends out who attacks with and James sends out to attack with Psybeam. Dedenne dodges and runs off. Bonnie is searching for Dedenne and spots it coming her way followed by Gourgeist and Inkay and runs away, dodging another Shadow Ball as Ash and Clemont realize that Bonnie can't be far away just as Bonnie catches up to them followed by Gourgeist and Inkay as Team Rocket arrive inside their mecha. Team Rocket recite their motto and reveal their new mecha, the "Carbink Robo Drillalyzer". Serena claims that the mecha looks silly, but Jessie chides her, revealing the six Carbink attached to the robot's six arms, worrying the mischievous Carbink. Team Rocket proceeds to destroy the wetlands with their mecha, and James is happy to see that the Carbink really are as hard as diamond. Pikachu attacks the mecha with but in vain, and Team Rocket knocks Ariados and Pinsir, who are trying to destroy the robot, off it. Seeing the damage being caused, Carbink decides to confront Team Rocket and asks for Goodra's help, to which it agrees. Executing their plan, Carbink rushes towards the robot to attack it, propelled by Wooper, Quagsire, and Lotad using . The Carbink successfully manages to destroy one of the arms and free the Carbink trapped inside. Then the Carbink simultaneously attack the robot and free the two more Carbink and so on, till all the Carbink are rescued, destroying Team Rocket's glass shield in the process. Not in a mood to give up, Jessie and James command their Pokémon to use Shadow Ball and Psybeam respectively, hurting the wild Pokémon in the wetlands. Goodra is not happy with this progress, and takes another Psybeam head on to protect its friends, then retaliates with , knocking Gourgeist and Inkay out. Ash commands Goodra to use while the seven Carbink use to blast off Team Rocket again. Evening sets in, and the mischievous Carbink apologizes for its troubles, the other Carbink happily forgiving it. The group and Goodra lead Carbink back to the cave, and Ash advises Carbink to not cause any more mischief and troubles for its friends, then bid their farewells. Later, Ash, and the Pokémon rest in the spring, commenting that everyone needs a little down time, especially since Ash and his Pokémon must rest for the Kalos League. Clemont states that it won't be too long till the League, and Goodra wishes good luck to its former Trainer. Ash sheds its concerns, claiming with his Pokémon, that he will win the Kalos League. Concurrently, Alain and have defeated Korrina and her in the Shalour Gym, successfully earning the . Korrina asks him if he intends to participate in the Kalos League, to which he replies in the affirmative, claiming that he wishes to battle someone. Korrina wishes him luck as Alain reveals that this person is quite strong and will rise to the top for sure. Major events * and visit the again and meet up with and Keanan. * Alain is revealed to have begun collecting Badges. * Alain defeats Korrina at the Shalour Gym and earns the , fulfilling his requirements for entering the Lumiose Conference. Debuts Pokémon debuts Main series debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Korrina * Alain * Gurkinn * Keanan Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (formerly ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ; Mega Lucario) * ( ; Mega Charizard X) * (Keanan's) * ( ; Squishy) * ( ; ) * ( ; ×2) * ( ) * (×3) * * * * (×2) * (×5) * (×7) Trivia * Poké TV: "Burn! Pokémon Challenge!!" focusing on . * This episode has similarities with Lapras of Luxury. Both take place shortly after has earned his eighth Gym Badge in the region he is traveling in, and feature Ash meeting up with a Pokémon he had previously released. ** Coincidentally, in the earlier episode, Ash met up with the shortly after defeating Clair, a Gym Leader, while in this episode, he meets up with the Dragon-type shortly after defeating Wulfric, an Ice-type Gym Leader. * An instrumental version of Team Rocket's Team Song is used as an insert song when recite their . * and narrate the preview for the next episode, and Ash and Bonnie say the catchphrase which Ash usually says by himself at the end of most previews. * This episode marks the first time that all of the Pokémon Ash has caught in Kalos are seen together. * The opening animation is updated, now replacing the scenes of Complete Forme and Wulfric at the Pokémon Village with scenes of Bonnie watching Squishy and Z2 as a Zygarde Complete Forme attacking Team Flare's Megalith, which has taken on the appearance of a Zygarde 50% Forme. * The episode's English title is a reference to the phrase "diamond in the rough". * The beginning of Alain's battle with Korrina, which concludes in this episode, is shown during the introduction of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Errors * A uses , a move that it cannot legally learn. * When a Lotad is running up towards the group, the upper part of 's chest is white instead of purple. * When flies down to tell Ash, Bonnie, and Goodra that it found the , Goodra's pupils are larger than usual. ** The same error occurs with Clemont's Bunnelby's pupils when Noivern tells Clemont and . * In the second shot of the scene where Ash and are resting in the pool of water in the cave near the end of the episode, the purple coloration on Noivern's chest is only on the top part of his chest, underneath the white fur around his neck. **His bottom jaw is also colored black instead of purple. * When Ash and his Pokémon cheer, Talonflame is missing the yellow cere on its beak. ** Additionally, 's mouth is shown to be completely closed and sealed while its tongue remains unattached around its neck. Dub edits In other languages |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= |}} 123 Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes focusing on Dedenne Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Tomoya Takahashi Category:Episodes animated by Keita Saitō Category:Episodes animated by Momoko Yamada Category:Episodes animated by Ken'ichi Shimizu Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes animated by Junji Uesugi Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Ein ungeschliffener Diamant! es:EP926 fr:XY123 it:XY122 ja:XY編第123話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第122集